champions_of_achaeafandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith
OUT OF CHARACTER INFORMATION Lilith is played by one of the trusted friends of Ironcat, despite being an NPC. Lilith is both a scripted, and a natural player. She is responsible for moderator duties as well as roleplay events. Overview Lilith is the eldest daughter of Lucius and Elaina, as well as the older sister of the goddess Alearia. She is known for her stable-minded personality and stunning good looks and physical features. She serves as a mother-like figure for the Heroes, and provides insight and advice on a variety of problems. She is an overall force of good, having played part in most of the conflicts following her release. She is set to marry Cyrus, and happily serves as the new Queen of Rylinth. The Calamity Lilith was the supposed benevolent side of the Calamity, combating her corrupted sister in order to protect Achaea. However, the conflict worsened and Lilith soon disregarded the world around her with the sole intent of destroying her sister. The battle between the two goddesses was a stalemate, which was ended by the hands of Lucius. Her and her sister caused immense damage to the world and killed large swathes of mortals during this period of time. The Heaven's Dilemma As this is a character page, all information on this story arc is not shown, for more information on The Heaven's Dilemma, go here. Alearia Although absent during the primary conflicts with her sister, Lilith is responsible for the resurrection of Cyrus and the release of her sister from confinement. Balkite Lilith and Cyrus were the intellectual forces behind the confrontation of Nathan at Nevershire. During the battle with the fallen Hero, Lilith revoked his divine protection as he was her former champion. This allowed the hollowed Hero to die permanently, once adequately harmed by Sentinel and Coolcat. She uncovered the purpose of Cerecite, and made enough to cure the Balkite outbreak in the major settlements. She was also the primary source of information regarding Nathan and his legacy. Lilith Lilith herself fell victim to the corruption of Bal Guran, and attempted to infect her sister for a second time. She fought a band of Heroes, and nearly won if not for intervention by Alearia. When we returned after recovering, she had been cursed, which prevented her from speaking. The curse was lifted by Ava and several others. Wilhelm Although she remained asleep during the early-morning conflict with Wilhelm (Which was faced with an extremely nonchalant attitude on behalf of the Heroes), she awoke to chaos and fire in the fields outside of Capital Rylinth. She immediately took action, offering help to those injured as well as assistance in repairing the damaged Lucila, although her help was declined by Cyrus. She then hastened the growth of plant life on the siege weapon, preventing it from activating again in future. Lucius & Bal Guran Lilith was directly involved with the confrontation with her father, helping the Heroes by reviving them after death. Lilith's own powers were forcibly exploited by the possessed Lucius, causing immense damage to any Heroes involved in the fight. However, she remained calm and collected during the battle until her death following the death of Lucius. She was revived as a result of the pact between Cyrus and the Void Leviathan. Category:Gods Category:Characters